<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a quiet night by KaibasCafe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192703">a quiet night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibasCafe/pseuds/KaibasCafe'>KaibasCafe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, gon briefly, mention of kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibasCafe/pseuds/KaibasCafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bed dipped as he gently lowered himself. Killua was an incredibly talented kid but Leorio knew him too well. Leorio reached out and brushed a stray hair from the boy's face before placing his hand on white waves rustling them gently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a quiet night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night, not unlike many others. Leorio was hunched over the desk at their hotel room working on a million and one assignments and forms for who even knows what anymore. The clock reads 2:11AM and he decides that maybe it's time to turn in for the night. Leorio set down his pencil and stretched his arms high above his head, groaning and  feeling his joints pop in a good way. Sighing, he rests his hands behind his head and leans back in the chair for a moment thinking about their current predicament. Kurapika was gone again on his suicide mission. Leorio huffed and grimaced remembering his friend’s stubborn nature. No matter how much Leorio insisted he take a break or, god-forbid, re-evaluate his life choices, the Kurta asshole would never listen. But the blonde’s absence was quickly becoming part of the new normal of their lives. Leorio spent a lot of time thinking about how he shouldn’t think about that and how much it bothered him. </p><p>Tonight though, they were also missing Gon. And currently, that was a more pressing worry for the med student. It wasn’t that Gon was developing a habit of disappearing, but he certainly wasn’t spending as much time with the group as he used to. Leorio knew the kid was insanely strong and could take care of himself but Leorio also knew he was just a 12 year old boy who shouldn’t have to. And so Leorio worried. Tipping the chair back slightly, he looked over his shoulder at one of the beds. The Killua shaped lump lay still except for the rise and fall of his breathing. It took at least a half hour of arguing with the pre-teen to get him to sleep with Gon still being out. Leorio wasn’t the only one who worried all the time. But eventually he convinced Killua that Gon was probably already headed home anyway and without knowing exactly where he was to go get him, all Killua could do is stay in the room with Leorio. Might as well sleep to have enough energy to deal with tomorrow. Killua agreed to go to bed but not without making sure to complain the whole time he got ready. He absolutely considered the kid one of his best friends, but damn sometimes he felt like he fell into a father figure position too easily.  Leorio <em>definitely</em> spent a lot of time thinking about how he shouldn’t think about that and how much it <em>didn’t</em> bother him.</p><p>Leorio finally tore his eyes from bed to take in their room for a moment. There really wasn’t much here. Just the two twin beds, the desk he was currently burying under papers, a single desk lamp, and the small half-bath bathroom. Killua would have been strung out and bored left here without Gon all night. He grimaces at the thought. </p><p>Resigning himself to the drowsiness clawing at his brain, Leorio tilts the chair upright and begins shuffling his created disaster into some form of organized chaos. He clicks off the desk lamp and moves with caution about the room undressing for bed. He foregoes anything resembling a routine but manages to brush his teeth before switching the last of the lights off. Killua’s bed (technically Gon’s as well but) is the closest to the window meaning Leorio doesn't have to sneak past him to get in his own bed. But something itched in the back of his brain to walk in between the two beds. He carefully sat down, not in his but beside his friend.</p><p>The bed dipped as he gently lowered himself. Killua was an incredibly talented kid but Leorio knew him too well. Leorio reached out and brushed a stray hair from the boy's face before placing his hand on white waves rustling them gently.</p><p>"Can't sleep huh kid?"</p><p>Killua cracked open his tired eyes. They were red and puffy from the kid's lack of sleep. Leorio made a mental note to get the both of them to bed early tomorrow.</p><p>"How'd you know I was awake?" croaked Killua. </p><p>Leorio gave a small smile, "I didn't, but I like to think I know you pretty well to guess."</p><p>Killua slid his eyes to the older man and pouted. "My breathing was perfectly timed though!"</p><p>Now Leorio smirked, "You're gonna have to do better to trick the great Leorio!!" With his hand still in Killua’s hair, he took the opportunity to noogie the boy and wrap his arm around him to trap him.</p><p>Killua laughed as he was manhandled by his friend. For a moment he looked as though a weight had been lifted from him. As their laughter died down, Killua made no real move to escape the older man’s arms. Leorio looked down at him, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly.</p><p>“What’s stopping you from sleeping? You’re gonna regret it in the morning.” he asked straightforwardly.</p><p>Killua reaches up to carefully push his glasses back in place. “I don’t like being stuck in here while Gon’s out there.” Neither were much for beating around the bush it seems.</p><p>Leorio looked at Killua. The weight of being the one left behind was his to carry not the kid’s. He should be out there with Gon being as reckless like 12 year olds should be allowed to be. So Leorio tells him so.</p><p>“You are 12, don’t be worrying about stuff like that. Gon will be back by morning and you're just going to look silly and tired.” He flicks the other’s forehead. “Now go to bed.”</p><p>Killua looks at Leorio a moment more and then hides his face in Leorio’s shirt mumbling something he can’t quite make out. The older man sighs and places his hand on white hair once more. </p><p>“C’mon kid, worrying about too many things is my job, don’t go stealing that from me,” he offers quietly.</p><p>He hears a jumbled sound like an, “OK,” come from his stomach. Leorio pats the kid’s back and moves to stand, “Then I gues-”</p><p>Killua tightened his hold on the white T-shirt. He moved to look at Leorio but wouldn’t meet his eyes.</p><p>“Can- can you stay just another minute?” </p><p>Leorio settles back and ruffles Killua’s hair roughly.</p><p>“Heh, sure kid.”</p><p>He lets a moment go by. And another. And a few more. Leorio’s lost in his thoughts when he hears a quiet snore from his lap. The kid must have finally fallen asleep. He moves to detach himself and adjust the sleeping boy when he notices the kid still has his shirt in his death grip. </p><p>Leorio doesn’t even bother fighting it, just lays down to go to sleep too. He feels Killua adjust. Leorio tightens his hold on the kid. </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>Leorio wakes up to a very bright sun coming through the window and immediately panics. He has no memory of falling asleep last night let alone squished between two heaters. AND GON. Leorio has to find the kid before something happens or worse, Killua disappears after him and he’ll have two missing pre-teens that are too powerful and stupid to be left alone!!</p><p>Shooting out of the bed he looks around the room to the other bed for Killua but realizes he’s looking at his bed. Which is empty. That he thought he was in. Immediately and immensely confused he turns to Killua’s bed, that he must have been in instead. He remembers what happened. Killua worrying, falling asleep. What he doesn’t remember is why there are two human heaters in the bed instead of one. There are two lumps on either side of the space where he must have just been. Two lumps that are the perfect size for his two of his three idiot friends. Both blankets start rustling, most likely awoken by Leorio’s morning acrobatics. </p><p>He sees a head of green pop up and mumble, “Leorio, what is it?”</p><p>He sees Killua’s exhausted face brighten, “Gon!?”</p><p>“Huh? Good morning Killua!”  Gon exclaimed.</p><p>Leorio blinked a few times to make sure his brain was catching up with reality. </p><p>“Gon, where were y-” Killua started. </p><p>“GON WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU WERE ALL NIGHT?! YOU CAN’T JUST GO GALAVANTING OFF INTO THE NIGHT!!” Leorio’s explosion started with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! so this is my first fic ever so any concrit is welcome! hope you all enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>